Fun and Forgiveness
by Ellie Fabgay
Summary: Two days after leaving Ron at the altar  hell, she didn't even show up at the church , Hermione arrives at her office and has a heart-to-heart and a few good laughs with Draco and Blaise. One-shot, EWE?, sequel to Firewhisky and Forbidden Love.


Last one of the night I swear. I wrote this for the livejournal community, dramionedrabble's, Valentine Challenge Day 5 back in 2009. We had to base our one-shots off at least one quote from the selected romantic film that day and I used all seven quotes from _Pearl Harbor_. I'll tell you all the quotes at the end. See if you can catch them all! Like Far From a Fairytale, I made the ending happier because I hated the bittersweet/sad ending of _Firewhisky and Forbidden Love_. And this is the second sequel because originally I had posted this story in time that day so this is the alternate sequel.

**Warnings:** post-DH (six years) and EWE? And I guess you could consider them to be a bit OOC, but the story is meant to be really humourous.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the characters you recognize nor am I making profit off of this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just a poor college student.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at her watch and sighed with relief. It was late enough that she would most likely go unnoticed in the nearly empty halls of the Ministry. Well, her impeccable wig (the midnight black one she had worn when she was avoiding her bachelorette party) placement, uncharacteristic outfit (a tight fitting sea-green number) and flattering make-up was sure not to give her away. Hermione hated looking this way, but she did not want to be recognized.<p>

Upon reaching her office, Hermione noticed that the light was on. Curious, she slowly pushed open the door, but the loud creaking noise gave her away to Draco Malfoy and his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

Draco blinked when he saw the woman come in. She looked quite lovely, yet very overdressed, and tired. But that hideous black wig gave her identity away. "Granger," he said flatly.

Blaise began to laugh. "Hermione?" he asked, staring at her with aw.

Hermione rolled her eyes, closed the door behind her, and took off the wig. "Blaise, Draco," she said simply. She smelled alcohol in the air and noticed the glass of Firewhisky in Draco's hand. "I'm guessing this is meant to be a party?

"Celebrating your smart choice in not marrying Weasley," Blaise said with a laugh. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Look at you, aren't you just a lovely sight? Isn't she gorgeous, Draco?" He looked at his friend expectantly.

"You're so beautiful it hurts," Draco said, sounding like a horny man in a bar. He hiccuped a moment later and Blaise took away his glass. Draco looked wounded and angry. "Blaise give me back my damn drink."

"This is your first drink," Blaise said. "I won't let you make a fool of yourself. You're a rotten drunk ... always have been. I know what crazy things alcohol will make you do."

Hermione laughed and stood next to Draco, who was sitting in her chair behind her desk. "Draco ... why are you in my office?" she asked softly, stroking his cheek. "Shouldn't you be at the manor?"

"Or searching for your woman?" Blaise added, drinking out of Draco's glass. Hermione gave Blaise a look. "Oh, don't worry, Hermione, I mean you."

"Don't listen to him," Draco said, looking at her. "I broke the betrothal off with Astoria once I came back to the manor that night."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Didn't Astoria and your mother both nearly bite your heads off?"

Draco chuckled and stroked her cheek. "A brilliant man would find a not to fight a war," he said. "So I spun a lie about how Nott couldn't stop talking about Astoria and she fell for it immediately. Mother though, had to listen to the story of our relationship." Hermione smiled and rested her head on the crook of his shoulder. "Why didn't you come to me first when you didn't go to your own wedding?"

"Well, I didn't want anybody to find me so I went to Viktor's home in Bulgaria," Hermione replied. Draco scowled. "He was very understanding when I told him about us. He wishes us the best of luck, actually."

"Good, because I wasn't about to lose you all over again to another man," Draco said and Blaise laughed.

"Victory belongs to those who believe in it the most and believe in it the longest," Hermione said. "We're gonna believe. And you know what? We're gonna make it through all of this mess together."

"We should have your coming out party at the end of the week!" Blaise said. "I've been meaning to host a ball since New Year's."

Hermione looked at Blaise and laughed. "My friends will most likely be angry with me; Ron especially, as we know," she said. "If I had more night to live ... I'd wanna spend it with you. Though, I would rather spend it as your wife."

"I would want that, too, but I refuse to marry you in the same month that Weasel would have married you," Draco said. "We'll get married next month at the earliest and April at the latest."

"Quick isn't it?" Blaise asked, finishing off the Firewhisky.

"We don't want to waist another minute," Hermione said. "Even though we're not fully in love with each other, I know that our lives together will be wonderful."

"And you don't want me to whisk you off into the sunset when that it is obviously Draco's job," Blaise said with a grin.

Hermione laughed at her friend. "Oh yes, we wouldn't want that," she said, winking at him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know, the only thing that scares me is that you might love him more than you love me," he said, giving Blaise a look before gazing down at Hermione.

"I think we should leave this place and get drunk in the safety and comfort of the Malfoy Manor," Blaise said, opening the door.

Hermione laughed and lifted her head. "I'll go to the manor, but I refuse to have sex or get drunk," she said.

Blaise frowned and Draco smirked. He stood up and held Hermione close to him as they headed for the door. "What? You don't want two good-looking men taking your virginity?" he asked. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and stood in between the two men.

"Man, I am one good-lookin' son-of-a-bitch," Blaise said as he put Hermione's wig back on her head. "A sexy business-woman standing next to me and her equally sexy future husband standing next to her. I say we just rip out clothes off now and do it in the office."

"Blaise, I have always wondered if you were gay," Hermione said as they left her office. "But then I remember that you are dating Gabrielle Delacour and she never stops bragging about the amazing sex you two have."

Draco rolled his eyes and side-along aparrated them out of the Ministry and to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>As promised all of the quotes! (Note: they did not appear in this order in the story)<p>

1. A brilliant man would find a way not to fight a war.  
>2. You're a rotten drunk... always have been.<br>3. You are so beautiful it hurts.  
>4. Man, I am one good-lookin' son-of-a-bitch...<br>5. Victory belongs to those who believe in it the most and believe in it the longest. We're gonna believe.  
>6. If I had one more night to live... I'd wanna spend it with you.<br>7. You know, the only thing that scares me is that you might love him more than you love me.

Whew! That's all done now. Read and review please?


End file.
